


Whose Nickname Is It Again?

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi is implied, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Nicknames, Rafael is mentioned, Rolivia, Silly, i mean kinda, it's mostly Sonny Olivia interaction, not shippy just bargaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: A bargain between two friends.





	Whose Nickname Is It Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A FAV

Olivia grinned, watching as Sonny and Amanda engaged in one of their very common verbal spars.  
  
‘You’re like a petulant little brother ya know?’  
  
Sonny rolled his eyes, laughing.  
  
‘All I said was that you look and act the part of being from backwoods ass country,’ Sonny leaned back in his chair, smiling, ‘Not my fault that you’re so _country_. Literally all the time.’  
  
Amanda shook her head, returning to her phone, ‘Sure, sure.’  
  
‘You are! Your hand gestures, the things you say! You’re like our very own little southern belle.’  
  
Looking back on it, Olivia wonders if Sonny even noticed how she reacted, or if all he saw was the fact that Amanda hadn’t kicked him in the shin for the comment.  
  
If you’re wondering, how Olivia herself reacted was by sliding to her feet and probably squaring her shoulders if we’re being honest. Could you blame her?  
  
Amanda gave a snort of laughter, throwing her head back into her chair, with it, ‘I’d kick you if I could.’ She laughed, and the fact that she didn’t even look at Olivia made an ugly twist in the older woman’s stomach.  
  
‘Awh, you love me.’ Sonny was pretty used to being on the receiving end of stupid threats, seeing as he got threats of being sued for slander on a weekly basis. Thanks to his lovely partner, the man who created sass.  
  
Amanda just shook her head, before pushing herself to stand, setting her phone on her desk.  
  
‘Back in a few.’ And then she walked off in a direction that Olivia didn’t bother to note other than watching her to make sure she was out of the room before she did what she was about to do.  
  
Olivia sat down on the edge of Sonny’s desk, grabbing his attention pretty much immediately.  
  
‘What’s up?’ The tone was tentative, the man raising an eyebrow.  
  
Olivia stared him down for a few moments, eyes narrowed, silence passing between them for a few moments.  
  
‘’Liv...?’  
  
‘Southern Belle, Sonny? Really?’ If possible, Sonny looked even more confused than before.  
  
‘I mean, yeah. That _is_ what I said, if I remember right.’ The joking tone of his voice just annoyed Olivia further, and she shook her head in a quick, negative motion.  
  
‘Whatever. Listen, get your own nickname for her. That one’s mine.’ The last part was added almost as thought it was an afterthought, and Sonny gave a slow smile of simultaneous amusement and confusion which had been present since the start of this interaction.  
  
And then, that smile morphed into a smirk, ‘Oh? I didn’t know she meant so much to you, ‘Liv.’  
  
A look flashed across Olivia’s face, a sort of ‘ _fuck_ ’ look. A ‘ _there goes my cover_ ’. Sonny’s smirk grew at that, but he decided to dial back.  
  
‘Hey, it was just a joke anyways. I’m surprised she even laughed.’ Sonny gave a loose shrug, tilting his head inquisitively. A silent question that Olivia didn’t feel much like answering- or maybe she just didn’t understand it. ‘ _How far will you take this?_ ’.  
  
‘Sonny, just...’ Olivia sighed, running a hand over her face, ‘Think of another one. You’re smart, how hard can it be?’  
  
Sonny snickered, crossing his arms, ‘Flattery will get you nowhere with me, ‘Liv.’  
  
Olivia could’ve punched him, and she wondered briefly what Amanda was doing and why it was taking so long. Only briefly, though.  
  
‘Look, I just don’t want you calling her that, okay?’ Her voice was a bit higher-pitched, and if there was a bit of distress creeping into it then no one said anything about it. Or. Not really. Not technically.  
  
Sonny stared at her for a long second and then he started laughing. Which. Did nothing for Olivia’s impulsive want to punch him.  
  
‘Oh- oh my god! You’re jealous!’  
  
Alarms rang in Olivia’s head and she nearly shot off the desk.  
  
‘NO, no I am not-’ ‘You are, you’re jealous!’ Sonny laughed a bit harder, huge grin spreading across his face.  
  
‘Over a nickname? That’s low ‘Liv, even for you I mean-’ Sonny paused, and then broke down into giggles, hands falling to his knees.  
  
Olivia let out a low noise of frustration, remembering that she was dealing with an actual man-child. So...what’s the best way to deal with someone who’s acting like a kid? Get on their level.  
  
Olivia smirked.  
  
‘Well, okay. What if I called Rafael, oh, I don’t know, ‘Rafi’?’  
  
Sonny snapped out of his fit of giggling, back straightening and face falling dead serious.  
  
‘Try it. I _dare_ you.’  
  
Olivia gave him that exact same shit-eating grin he’d been giving her this entire time, and if she wasn’t mistaken, a bit of realization was mixed in with the utter _terror_ on Sonny’s face. I mean, the poor guy went pale for a second.  
  
‘Oh? I didn’t know he meant so much to you, Sonny.’  
  
And then it seemed to hit him that one, she was fucking with him, and two, she had to have known prior. About a million questions shot off in Sonny’s head, most consisting of some sort of ‘ _did Rafael tell her?_ ’. He’d have to talk with him about that, and even still, Sonny relaxed, practically melting back into his chair.  
  
Sonny lifted his hands up in defeat, offering a smile.  
  
‘Okay, okay. You win! As long as Rafi is mine, then southern belle is yours.’ Sonny paused, considering something, ‘And Georgia Peach. Don't think I forgot that.’  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, even as a slow smile spread across her face and she _finally_ relaxed. Great. Sonny _wasn’t_ going to make her deck him.  
  
Olivia held a hand out to him, and Sonny took it with a little laugh, ‘Deal.’  



End file.
